El Primogénito Varón
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Las cosas que pasan el día que a tu hijo se le ocurre nacer. -¿Por que hay tantos huecos? ¿Por que la parte trasera de una ambulancia esta destrozada? - ¡Que bueno que las cosas terminan bien!. - ChadxKarin ¡Reescrito!


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**¡Reescrito! **

**..**

**El primogénito varón.**

Una muchacha, de cabello negro y diecisiete años, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa de su padre, bufando molesta y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Eso era una pesadilla, más de treinta y cinco grados de temperatura en ese horrible verano, y ella, embarazada a punto de dar a luz, con su sobrina de dos años abrazando y hablándole a su vientre.

¿Quién más quería ver esa imagen tierna? Todos, menos ella, ella tenía calor y aquel abrazo, por más tierno y proviniendo de los delgados brazos de su sobrina, le sumaba temperatura.

—Tú serás mi amigo —comentaba la niña a la enorme panza, recargando su frente en ella. Por un momento, por sólo ese momento, Karin no sintió tanta molestia, incluso sonrió, y a la par, la madre de la niña aparecía por las escaleras.

—Raye —le llamó, acercándose a ellas—, creo que deberías dejar a tu tía —tomó en brazos a su hija, alejándola de la agobiada embarazada. Ella no entendía lo que era un embarazo en pleno verano, pero si en invierno le fue pesado, no quería ni saber cómo era con tal temperatura.

—Descuida… —la tranquilizó la Kurosaki—. Lo único que ahora me molesta es el calor, y el hecho de que este niño se niega a salir —gruñó molesta, inclinándose hacía la mesa ratona, tomando una revista para abanicarse con ella.

Rukia hizo una mueca, poniéndose en pie—. Subiré el aire acondicionado —tomó el control del mencionado aparato, bajando más grados. El verano les había golpeado con fuerza esta vez.

—¿Dónde están Ichigo y Chad? —preguntó entonces, con cierta molestia de tener que preguntar.

—Hoy ha habido más hollows que de costumbre —mencionó, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a Raye, que hacía garabatos sobre una hoja de papel—, y como yo estoy aquí cuidando de ti y Raye, Sado tuvo que acompañarlo…

Una vena llena de enojo se hizo ver en la frente de la futura madre—. ¡¿Es que mi hermano no puede hacer nada solo?! —gritó, inclinándose nuevamente hacia delante, regresándose a su posición en cuanto sintió una punzada de dolor leve.

—Karin-chan —intentó tranquilizarla la morena mayor—, debes quedarte quieta o harás que a tu padre le de un ataque al corazón… —con una gota de sudor en su frente al imaginarse la alteración de Isshin.

—Él no esta aquí —le recordó la Kurosaki—. ¿Y dónde esta Yuzu? —se quejó, con una mueca lastimera, extrañando repentinamente a su gemela.

—Ella está con Jinta y Ururu… —se detuvo por un momento, razonando—. Más bien sólo con Jinta —ambas reprimieron una risa, su hermana intentaba con bastante inutilidad ocultar su reciente relación con el muchacho pelirrojo.

El momento fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el vaso de agua, que estaba sobre la mesa ratona, fue al suelo, haciéndolo pedazos, gracias a la pequeña de cabellos naranja—. ¡Raye! —La Kuchiki rápidamente elevó a su hija en el aire, lejos de los vidrios—. Traeré para limpiar esto…

Rukia se fue con la niña en sus brazos, quien le hecho una última mirada a su tía, antes que las cosas que hacía su madre le llamaran la atención. Karin le siguió con la mirada hasta entonces, sintiendo una presión en el bajo vientre, lo que la llevó a levantarse y dirigirse escaleras arriba, al baño.

En el centro de Karakura, Ichigo se había detenido de perseguir a un hollow cobarde, con su amigo-cuñado Chad, quien dejó embarazada a una de sus hermanitas a los diecisiete años, cuando apenas terminaba de asimilar la relación que llevaban. Sin embargo, no le tenía rencores, ¿para qué tenerlos a esta altura?

Bufó, agitando el traje de shinigami en su pecho, en busca de aliviar el calor—. No acabará más…

El moreno sentía la irradiación de energía que el Kurosaki desprendía. Al parecer el calor sacaba lo peor de todos en ese día.

Lejos de allí, en la tan conocida, y últimamente muy concurrida, tienda de Urahara. Yuzu dejaba la taza de té helado, preparado por Tesai, que tanto le gustaba, y arrugaba el entrecejo levemente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki-chan? —preguntó Ururu, a la vez que sujetaba su cabello, más largo, en una cola alta, algo fuera de su ambiente, pero que le fue requerido por el calor. A su lado, Jinta le acompañaba con la mirada extrañado también.

—No lo se… —dudó un momento, antes de regresar a su té—. Espero que Karin no se moleste por dejarla sola con Rukia-chan —mostró preocupación, seguidamente bebió otro trago de la taza—. Te salió muy bien, Tesai-san —los lentes del mencionado brillaron en orgullo.

—Descuida, estará bien —intentó relajarla Jinta, logrando lo contrario al recordárselo.

—Pero la fecha de su parto ya paso hace una semana —la preocupación regresaba.

—No por eso tiene que nacer hoy —esta vez sí, la tranquilidad en la voz de Ururu, logró sacarla de la pequeña alteración.

**..**

Ichigo partió a la mitad la máscara blanca de un hollow, con la molestia a flor de piel, notándose en la vena hinchada en su frente. Ese día le había prometido a Rukia pasar el día entero con su hija, y se la estaba pasando con Chad matando hollows.

El Yasutora, por el contrario, debería estar con su novia, ahora más que nunca, ya que podría dar a luz en cualquier momento. Pero no, Ichigo prefirió que lo acompañase a matar aquellos molestos bichos, pudiendo, sin problemas, cuidar él mismo de Raye, para que Rukia lo acompañase, y estar con Karin a la vez.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que por causa de Orihime, a Rukia se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que los niños, desde que nacen hasta los ocho años, no debían separarse de sus padres, por lo que la Kuchiki se negó rotundamente a dejar a su hija con ellos. Ichigo tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso después, pues estaba causando tensión.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hay tantos?! —estalló Ichigo.

Chad lo debatió mentalmente, por un momento, antes de hablar—. ¿Crees que Ishida haya usado carnada para hollow como aquella vez?

—¿Y por que haría eso?

Lo debatieron en silencio por un momento. Uryu pudo haber tenido alguna de sus ideas y no haberles advertido. Ichigo lo pensó por lo menos dos segundos, antes de apresurarse para llegar a la casa del Quincy. Necesitaba respuestas…y ayuda.

**..**

Rukia pasó a la sala nuevamente, notando que Karin ya no estaba sentada en el sofá, y asegurando que había ido al baño, se sentó con Raye, y ésta regresó a dibujar en una hoja con crayones, sobre la mesa ratona.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto esos dos? —se preguntó en silencio la Kuchiki, refiriéndose a su esposo y novio de su cuñada. Hacía más de cuarenta minutos que se habían marchado y aún no regresaban.

Pero antes de seguir con su molestia hacía un Ichigo ausente, el grito con su nombre hizo se saltara como resorte del sofá. —¡Rukia! —Se escucho desde arriba.

Rápidamente corrió hasta las escaleras, subiendo éstas con la mayor rapidez posible. Se la encontró enseguida, en el pasillo, sosteniendo su vientre con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Una contracción? —se preocupó.

—Rompí fuente —alegó, con apenas un hilo de voz—, y ésta fue la primera —dijo entre dientes, apenas superando la fuerte contracción que azotó su cuerpo.

Rukia se desesperó por un momento, sin saber bien qué hacer primero—. Voy a llamar a Isshin —se apuró a irse escaleras abajo, siendo detenida por Karin a mitad de camino.

—Espera, Rukia… —suspiró hondo, intentando encontrar calma para hablar, como buena persona civilizada que era—. Llama primero a Chad… Y por favor ayúdame a bajar hasta la sala…

La mayor asintió, volviendo a subir para pasar un brazo por la espalda de la muchacha, y uno de los brazos ajenos por sobre sus hombros, así descendieron lentamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Una vez que Karin se encontró recargándose en la pared, junto al sofá, más tranquila y respirando hondo, la pequeña shinigami tomó el teléfono de línea y marcó el número del futuro padre.

Escuchó un renovado quejido por parte de la embarazada, palideciendo ante ello, y procurando, para la próxima, no seguir consejos de Orihime y de preferencia marcharse a matar hollows metiches.

En medio de la corrida, el sonido y vibración del celular en su bolsillo le llamó la atención, y pronto atendió con naturalidad—. ¿Si? —frenó la corrida ante las nerviosas palabras que la Kuchiki le dirigía por teléfono, las que lo llenaron de cierto sentimiento de nerviosismo también—. ¿Estás segura? —indagó, por un momento se oyó silencio tras la línea, y supo que fue mala idea preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo, acercándose y recibiendo una seña de que no hablara por unos segundos. Entonces:

—_¡CHAD! ¡MÁS TE VALE LLEGAR EN DOS MINUTOS O NO TE LO PERDONO JAMÁS! _

El grito se escuchó hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja, haciendo que Chad alejara un poco el teléfono de su oreja, y una gota de sudor se marcara en la cabeza de ambos hombres, esa era una Karin bastante enojada, y no era para más, quedó claro que la muchacha quería que su novio este con ella en ese momento.

La llamada finalizo después que Rukia le dijera, todavía más alterada, que se apurase en llegar. Ichigo lo miró comprendiendo.

—Ve con ella, yo me encargo de Ishida, pero primero dime —lo detuvo, antes que el mexicano se lanzara a correr—, ¿cómo le llamaran si es niño? Karin ya me mencionó que le llamaran Masaki si es niña.

En la cara del castaño, pudo notarse una pequeña mueca—. Taro —pronunció, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose con rapidez a la casa Kurosaki, donde encontraría a su novia más enojada que de costumbre.

Ichigo suspiró hondamente, intentando relajar su cuerpo, mostrando una leve sonrisa, se lamentaba por no poder estar con su hermana… Y fue como en las películas que algo hizo '_clic_' en su cabeza al pensar en ella.

¡Su hermana!

¡El embarazo!

¡El bebé!

Ahí estaba el porqué de tanto maldito hollow. La energía espiritual del futuro recién nacido los atraía del mismo modo que la carnada de Ishida, ¿cómo no lo pensó? Si el día de los nacimientos anteriores, la ciudad se había plagado. Todavía a sabiendas de eso, necesitaba al Quincy para deshacerse de tantos bichos amenazadores a su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Retomó la marcha, ya más cerca de la casa Ishida.

**..**

En cuanto llegó, avistando la casa Kurosaki. Una ambulancia estaba fuera, en espera, y una enfermera junto a Rukia ayudaban a subir a Karin a la misma.

—¡Chad! —pronunció la pelinegra menor, sonriendo en alivio.

El muchacho también sonrió, dándose la vuelta con energía, le dio primero un golpe en la cara a un hollow, que se deshizo en el aire, y después de regresar la forma original a su brazo, entró al vehículo de emergencias con su mujer.

La Kuchiki observó irse la ambulancia, para después salir del gigai—. Suerte que Isshin puede cuidar de Raye —tomó su Zampakuto y comenzó a correr hollows que no dejaban de aparecer por el lugar. Pronto una voz la detuvo a sus espaldas.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —la voz de Orihime. La mujer hizo salir a sus hadas para destruir, antes de llegar a su amiga, a otro hollow que intentaba atacarla a ella y al pequeño que llevaba en su espalda, en una especie de mochila.

—¡Inoue! —resaltó—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a traer a Kirei aquí? —regañó, refiriéndose al niño.

—Lo se… —rió nerviosa—. Es que tenía pensado dejarlo con el señor Kurosaki, para poder terminar con esto, ¡y después podremos ir a la clínica! —comentó con emoción, dejando de lado la anterior idea de que los niños debían estar con sus padres. Ellos no eran de quienes seguían las normas, Rukia supo entonces que su esposo había ido a la casa Ishida por ayuda.

—Muy bien… —asintió la Kuchiki.

**..**

En la parte trasera de la ambulancia, iban ellos dos solos, ¿por qué Isshin tenía que administrar una clínica más lejos? ¡¿Y por qué dijo no poder atenderlos en la que estaba junto a su casa?! ¡¿Y por qué no podía atenderlos él?!

Intentando mantener esos pensamientos lejos, Sado presionó la mano de su mujer entre la suya al sentirla quejarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, mirándola con atención.

—¿Tú qué crees? —ironizó.

—Fue una pregunta tonta…

Karin le sonrió divertida, pero enseguida su cara cambió a una de susto al ver cómo uno de los miles de hollows abría las puertas de la ambulancia en marcha, intentando adentrarse para sujetarla.

—¡Chad! —Exclamó, señalando al intruso en medio de otra ola de dolor.

Eso sí que no era nada bueno. Esta vez hizo aparecer su brazo para mandarlo a volar, y fue una mala idea. Los sonidos fueron similares a una explosión, cosa que llamó aterradoramente la atención del conductor y enfermera que iban delante. No intentaron detener la ambulancia, pues ya prácticamente estaban la clínica, pero si llegó zigzagueando hasta frenar en las puertas, ante la mirada sorprendida de todo presente.

Una vez fuera de la ambulancia, lentamente la subieron a una camilla.

—Disculpe —le llamó la misma enfermera—. ¿Usted entrara con ella a la sala de partos? —preguntó, y él no tardó nada en asentir e ir junto a la camilla que empujaban directo a la sala de partos, con Karin encima.

Quince o treinta minutos después, las puertas automáticas de la clínica se abrieron, dando paso a Orihime y Rukia, ésta ya en su gigai—. Espero que haya nacido —dijo con entusiasmo la mujer de grandes atributos, detrás de ella, Kon hizo acto de presencia, llevando el cuerpo de Ichigo por las dudas.

—Espero que ambos estén bien —recalcó Rukia, encaminándose a la recepción, a que le digan dónde y cómo estaba su cuñada.

A unas calles de la misma clínica, flechas azules de energía espiritual hacían desaparecer varios hollows, y el tan nombrado Quincy reacomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, volteándose a su compañero.

—¿Me dices por qué hay tantos? —preguntó. Se sintió extraño, era usual que él diera las respuestas.

—Porque está naciendo el hijo de Karin y Chad, su energía los atrae del mismo modo que lo hace tu carnada —explicó, deteniéndose un momento.

—Tengo algo para contrarrestar el efecto de la carnada —pensó un momento—. Para contrarrestar el efecto de un humano con alta energía espiritual, solamente hay que esperar a que éste nazca —comentó, no podía quedarse sin explicar nada.

—¿Podemos entonces ir a controlar que no se acerquen a la clínica?

—Si... —frenó su lanzada de flechas, e Ichigo guardó a Zangetsu, por el momento. Esta vez, ambos corrieron a la segunda clínica Kurosaki.

Dentro de la misma, los suspiros y quejidos se volvían más y más seguidos, los dolores le hacían ver estrellas, y fruncía el entrecejo con fuerza para poder pasarlos, pareciéndose a su hermano por momentos, o eso eran los pensamientos de Chad, mientras su mano era estrujada por su compañera.

—Espero que todo salga bien —rogaba Karin, más nerviosa de lo normal. Hasta ese momento había pensado que no se asustaría por el parto, ahora sabía y entendía la histeria que Rukia le había explicado. Los dolores eran casi insoportables, le hacían querer gritar. Le sudaban las manos y la frente, ya el momento estaba cerca.

—Todo saldrá bien —aseguró Sado, recibió una mirada de ella, y entonces se inclinó para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Sólo esas palabras y gesto bastaron. Ahora sí, Karin estaba segura que podría hacerlo.

En la entrada y en la parte trasera de la clínica, un Quincy y un shinigami se deshacían de los hollows que intentaban entrar a robarse el alma del bebé que aun no nacía. O eso pensaron hasta que, en un momento, Uryu disparó por última vez, notando la ausencia de los enmascarados por ahí. Volteó hacia Ichigo cuando éste llegó corriendo a su lado.

—Ya nació —confirmó el mismo.

Entraron deprisa dentro, siendo conducidos a la sala de espera, donde Ichigo regresó a su cuerpo, metiendo la perla verde dentro del oso de peluche que Rukia le tendió al momento. Fue justo entonces, que la cabeza de león se dirigió hacía una puerta más allá.

—Ciento una energía espiritual nueva —se dijo Kon, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todos, quienes intentaron percibirla también.

—¡Es verdad! —sentenció Rukia, con una sonrisa adornando repentinamente su rostro.

—Ya no había más hollows —Ishida recibía un abrazo de parte de su mujer, en lo que todos comenzaban a impacientarse, él notó que algo faltaba—. ¿Dónde dejaste a Kirei? —preguntó.

—Está con el padre de Ichigo, el señor Kurosaki —contestó sonriente, como si fuera cosa de cada día. Pero antes de replicar cualquier cosa, una enfermera abrió la puerta del final del pasillo, recibiendo todas las miradas.

—Ya pueden entrar a verlo —anunció, haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a la familia.

Todos entraron, siendo Ichigo el último en hacerlo, deteniéndose al escuchar el llamado de su hermana menor tras él—. ¡Hermano! —era Yuzu, entrando a las corridas, agitada. Realmente había corrido hasta ahí.

—Yuzu, creí que estabas en casa…

—No… —respiró hondo, recuperando el aliento—. Estaba con Jinta y Ururu, cuando Urahara-san me dijo que Karin ya estaba en la clínica.

Ichigo no quiso ni pensarlo, solamente dio paso a su hermana para que entrara primero. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta. Karin se encontraba en cama, recargada en la almohada, sus brazos estaban vacíos, era Chad quien tenía en los suyos al recién nacido, por lo que todos estaban junto a él intentando verlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes Karin? —preguntó Rukia, quitando la mirada del pequeño para preocuparse por ella un momento.

—Estoy bien… —se encogió de hombros, haciendo sonreír divertida a la Kuchiki, como si tener un hijo fuera natural, y lo era, pero no cosa cotidiana—. Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste sobre la histeria.

La shinigami rió entonces, más divertida—. ¿Verdad que todo lo que te dije era cierto?

—Casi cada palabra lo era… —sonrió la reciente madre.

—¡Karin! ¡Perdóname por dejarte sola! ¡No debí hacerlo! —Yuzu se lanzó sobre la cama con su hermana, sollozando por sentirse culpable. La morena le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para despreocuparla.

—Si… —susurró—. Veamos cuando te dignas a formalizar con Jinta… Después de todo es por él que me has dejado sola estos nueve meses —se burló, logrando lo que buscaba, que su melliza se ruborizara notablemente.

—Es tan hermoso —dijo con ojos soñadores Orihime.

—Lo es —alegó Ichigo, sonriente.

—Al final si fue un niño… —sentenció Uryu, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Claro que si… Yo se que forma tienen los vientres de embarazo de niña y los vientres de embarazo de niño —se acomodó los anteojos el de cabello azulado. A todos los presentes se les formo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Yasutora Taro —sonrió Karin, recibiendo a su hijo, que se veía en extremo pequeño sobre los brazos de su padre. La piel morena heredada, suave, la pequeña mata de pelo castaño oculta bajo una gorrita blanca. Era perfecto. Era el primero.

—El primogénito varón —dijo el significado del nombre Chad, cayendo sentado en la silla junto a la cama, como si todo lo que pasó lo hubiera dejado exhausto. Todos sonrieron. Así había sido.

—No sabes lo que te espera —dijeron ambos padres a la vez, en tono de burla.

Mientras, a parte del feliz momento, fuera de la clínica, varios conductores, peatones y mismos pacientes, se preguntaban por qué una de las ambulancias tenía las puertas traseras hechas añicos, ¿una bomba? ¡No! Tranquilamente, se puede decir, que fue la forma en que un padre protege a los dos seres más amados para el.

**..**

—¡Masaki! ¡Nuestra niña mayor ya es madre! —Lloró Isshin al poster de su mujer, luego de colgar el teléfono, y ante las miradas atentas de su nieta y el mini Ishida—. ¡Ya soy abuelo por segunda vez! —su voz se ahogó por un momento, las cataratas bajo sus ojos se volvieron lágrimas sólidas. A él no le dejaron atender el parto de su hija por ser parientes, cosa bastante obvia—. ¡Ojalá pudieras estar aquí con nosotros!

**Fin.**

**- ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer ChadxKarin, aun que tuvo un poco de todo jijiji… Hoy estoy solita, y ya son las 1:23 a.m. ¡Si señores! Son la una de la mañana y yo escribiendo y subiendo para ustedes jajaja.**

**- ¡Nos vemos un beso! Dejen sus comentarios :)**

**..**

**Re-Editado, a las 1:02 a.m. ¡Sí señor! Nuevamente desvelándome por reescribir uno de mis antiguos fics… ¡Espero que les guste otra vez! :D**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Se cuidan, ¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
